Lost
by Grim Kitty Kisa
Summary: What would you lose if someone forced you to chose to find the truth? Maria can't remember but she will soon have too. Rated for language later on.


**Well this is my second fic I hope you enjoy reading it, I own nothing of Fullmetal Alchemist just my oc's.**

.O.

Waking up and not knowing where you are is unpleasant. Even more so when there is nothing but mind numbing pain surrounding you.

She had other problems, but she was putting them aside until later.

Movement, at this point, had been completely given up on. After trying it once and meeting with fiery pain that flashed through her veins and causing her to black out, she'd decided that she needed to figure out her next move. How she was going to do that between spasms in her muscles and a high pitched shriek in her ears, she didn't know, but logic told her that she should not shout. Something, or someone, might come calling. Besides that, all she knew from her limited vision in the dark was that she seemed to be in some kind of clearing.

She needed to get out of here.

She knew that initially, the sky had been on the brink of night. Now, it was dark, she was alone, and she was injured. At this point, she was wondering if anyone would find her if she screamed anyway, despite the knowledge that it was just not that great of an idea. Sleep was starting to look like her best option. If she did sleep, then she may be able to move in the morning. If something came along in the night she would probably be dead anyways so that didn't matter all that much in the end.

Sleep it was.

.o.

Just as she started to drift off, she heard voices coming closer. Every nerve in her body stiffened. She had no clue what to do. What if they were the reason she was here? What if they were coming back for her?

As they moved closer, she could make out footsteps, and over that, she could just begin to hear what they were saying.

"Margaret, are you _sure_ you saw people come in here? I mean, are you sure you're not imagining things again? The last thing we need is for our doctor to go back to Nightingale."

It was a deep masculine voice saying this, and judging from his worried tone, Nightingale was not a place he wanted this Margret to go.

"Dan, how many times do I need to tell you? The voices are gone. I haven't heard them since I was a little girl." a woman's voice snapped back. From her tone, it sounded as though she were used having her way. "No, what I saw last night was all too real. It was a large group of people, carrying something that looked like a body bag- you saw them this morning. They were gloating about how things went better then planned. The bag I saw was nowhere in sight so I have every right to be worried about what might have been in it."

She was startled to realize that the voices were moving away from her location. By this point, she didn't think they had anything to do with her being here.

"_Help."_ she tried to shout, but her rusty voice betrayed her when it came out as a croak. She coughed in an attempt to clear her throat, and tried again with much more success.

After several seconds of silence, the footsteps of the people grew louder again. They were coming back! They'd heard her!

"I'm telling you, I heard something." The woman sounded indignant.

"I know you did. I heard it too." The man was trying too soothe her ruffled feathers.

She would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. As it was, black was beginning to stretch across her vision again. She'd strained herself in trying to be heard. Panic rising in her chest, she opened her mouth to call out, but as darkness enclosed over her, she couldn't tell if she'd made any sound.

She silently prayed that they had.

.o.

Over the duration of some unknown time, she drifted in and out of consciousness, hearing but not understanding the words that people said to one another around her. It was disorienting, hearing, "Muscle and nerve damage, cracked ribs, concussion." repeated so often that she could probably recite them in her sleep. But the words held no meaning to her. All she knew was that she was floating in an empty ocean inside the safety of her mind. No one could touch her here- it was her safe haven as she struggled to haul herself into wakefulness and escape the haze of pain that had settled over her like a blanket.

Finally, she managed to pry her eyes open, only to wince at the sharpness of the light above her. Blinking rapidly to rid herself of the white spots that danced across her vision, she shifted, only to gasp as fire shot across her chest. Gritting her teeth, she continued on to push herself upright before collapsing against the cool headboard behind her, panting from the effort.

There was a large well muscled man who looked to be in his mid-forties standing against the wall opposite her when she finally managed to fight back the nausea that threatened to rid her of any internal organs that she most likely needed.

Once he'd noticed that she was awake, he jumped and ran over to the door before shouting: "Margaret, she's awake! She actually looks all here this time!"

He came back, moving over to her side while fidgeting the whole time like he wasn't sure what to do next. "Margaret may act like a nut, but she knows what shes doing... uhh... it's a small town. She's the only doctor here... umm... uh..."

Before he could continue the stream of disconnected information, he was cut off by a swat to the head. Well, it would have been a swat to the head if he wasn't so tall, whereas the woman she assumed was Margaret was about average height- so the blow landed around his collar bone.

"Will you shut up you goose, all you are doing is stressing the patient!" she snapped.

He looked a lot more like a beaten puppy at that moment then anything else.

"Soup? Can I at least get her soup?" He muttered, looking at the floor with his shoulders hunched.

"Yes you silly goose. Go get the soup." the woman rolled her eyes, planting her hands on her hips as she watched him leave the room before shaking her head.

Just from watching the two of them, she could tell they had known each other for a long time, though married or siblings she didn't know. That and she was still having difficulties sucking a breath in with her chest on fire.

"Now dear, don't mind him. Dan tends to panic quite easily. Really, his reaction isn't all that surprising considering how long you've been out. Your injuries were quite extensive you know. You had lacerations all the way down your left side, a broken ankle, dislocated shoulder, fractured wrists, four broken ribs and two fractured ribs, a concussion, nerve and muscle damage, a blown eardrum and bruises all over. Honestly, your recovery is quite frankly a miracle."

All of this information was given in between the woman checking her vitals and responses, as well as flashing something of a smile at her confused stare. "Anyhow dear, what is your name? So far, we've been referring to you as Maria- there was an alchemist in our town a few years ago who used many of the circles on your arms."

_Circles on my arms?_

Last time she had checked there hadn't been any circles on her arms, but the effort that had to be put into looking into that seemed like far too much. Her name on the other hand, that was something she could tell Margaret.

Wait. What _was_ her name? She couldn't seem to remember and now that she was trying she realized that she couldn't seem to remember anything about herself. She started panicking; she couldn't find anything about who she was. Margaret was starting to notice the panic on her face.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell us who you are, I've been in that situation myself before. Have some soup. Then we can talk more later if you're up for it."

With that she went to the doorway and bellowed, "Dan you great lump, where is that soup!? Maria would probably enjoy eating it while she's actually awake!"

.O.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this and I would love it if you would review. **

**Shout out to my beta, who I gave pretty much full rain on for the injuries as she knows a lot more about that kind of thing then I do. **


End file.
